I'm old, Dan
by fallthroughtimelikeme
Summary: Phil comes across a photo of himself and is struck by how much older he looks. He complains to Dan who disagrees, leading to a revelation. Dun, dun, dun (not really).


**_A/N. Bit of smut this time. Inspired by an actual photo I saw on tumblr of Phil which I cannot find right now but maybe you know it._**

_**Generally: **__"__writing in italics like this"** are thoughts.**_

_**Disclaimer: This definitely did not happen. None of this is real, however much you may wish it was.**_

_**Yep I hope this is okay. Oh god. Okay, enjoy and stuff. :)**_

* * *

It was an average Wednesday afternoon. Phil was sat on the black leather couch cross-legged scrolling down tumblr. He didn't spend a lot of time on tumblr usually but he thought it was about time he took a real look at what his 'philions' were saying about him these days. Clicking onto the 'AmazingPhil' tag the first thing he saw was a close up gif of his face saying something idiotically to the camera. Phil cringed a little. It was always embarrassing watching your own videos back while editing never mind seeing gifs of them. He scrolled down a little further, smiling at the streams of text posts supporting him in the previous Dan vs Phil challenge. His smile widened at the victory posts dissing Dan. He knew they were only joking though. His fans loved Dan as much as they loved Phil. _"If not more,"_ he thought. He glanced up at Dan sitting opposite him in a chair just like the couch he was sitting on. His eyebrows were frowning slightly and his lips were pouting just that tiny bit. Phil's mouth quirked up into a half smile. _"Bless him,"_ he thought, _"he must be editing."_ Phil focused his eyes back onto his own screen. He pressed the down arrow scrolling quickly through the tag until one post caught his eye. There was a picture of him from a couple of years ago looking like himself… smiling, tongue out, whatever. Him. But then there was another picture of him recently during a YouNow broadcast. Phil frowned at the second picture. He looked different. He knew he hadn't shaved that day so obviously he was going to look a little bit different with stubble but it wasn't that, he was used to that. Phil stared at the picture of himself for a while until it dawned on him. He looked old. Okay, maybe not _old_ old. But he definitely looked older than in the first picture. It was a fact of life, Phil knew, but he had never really thought about it much before; you know, growing older. Now, looking at himself looking grown up, Phil realised it was happening. He was growing up and he was growing old and time was getting away from him. He sighed heavily.

Dan was pulled out of his reverie of concentration by Phil's heavy sigh. He looked up concerned. "You alright, Phil?" he asked his friend, with a reassuring smile. Phil looked at Dan sadly. _"He's so young,"_ Phil thought, _"Look at him, with his gleaming brown hair and his youthful, tanned skin and his sparkling brown eyes"._ Dan noticed Phil's eyes scrutinizing him and he felt his cheeks warm under the gaze. He dropped his eyes from Phil's. "What?" he asked embarrassed. "I look old," Phil pouted, pulling his puppy dog eyes on Dan, "Look Dan!" Phil thrusted his laptop into Dan's face. "See, I look old! And you look so young. You are so young. S'not fair." Phil muttered. Dan frowned and took a look at what Phil was showing him. He inhaled sharply, biting down hard on his lip. "You look hot," Dan breathed staring at Phil in the second photo_. "That stubble, god that is sexy. And those eyes … And that hair … And that neck … And that mouth! Holy shit."_ Dan swallowed as he felt his jeans tighten slightly and his heart rate speed up. "Dan?" Dan blinked and looked up. He'd forgotten Phil was there for a second. "What?" Dan asked hazily, "Um, you … you don't look old." "_Shit shit shit_," Dan freaked internally. "What did you say?" Phil asked, one eyebrow raised. Dan licked his dry lips nervously. "I said you don't look old," Dan said regaining his confidence, "You're only twenty six Phil. Stop being so melodramatic". Dan looked back down at his laptop pretending to focus in again. "No..." came Phil's voice sounding amused, "The bit after that." Dan blushed; he could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks again. Luckily, with his skin tone, blush didn't usually show up too much. He closed his eyes briefly and made a snap decision. Lifting his head, he looked Phil dead in the eye confidently and smirked. "Oh that? I said you looked hot." Phil's half smile broke into a grin. "Oh really now? I never knew you thought that of me," he mused, biting his tongue, "Why?" "Hmm, well it could have been something to do with your stubble. Very sexy. Very manly," Dan replied flirtatiously, playing along.

Phil's eyes glinted. He got up calmly from his seat and squished himself tightly into the chair beside Dan, their legs pressed up against one another's. Phil turned his head to Dan. "Hm. Anything else?" he winked. Dan flicked his tongue out again and smirked when he saw Phil's sharp eyes follow the movement. "Your hair," Dan replied casually, dragging out the 'a' a bit. Phil's dark eyebrow rose again, questioningly. Dan lifted his hand and dragged it gently through Phil's inky locks. He nodded in reply to Phil's inquiry. "I like how it falls in your eyes sometimes and you have to flick it out. I like how it always looks so soft too." Dan dropped his eyes down to meet Phil's. "And your eyes," he continued with no encouragement from Phil, "You have beautiful eyes." Dan trailed his fingers lightly down from Phil's hair along his hairline, across his temple to beside his eyes. He cupped Phil's cheek. It was slightly pink and warm and Dan brushed his thumb along Phil's cheekbone. "Your eyes are so blue and they're always bright and shining. They remind me of the sky and of water and of diamonds and beautiful, clear, clean, fresh, pure things … Simple, beautiful things that make you happy to be alive. Your eyes glitter when you're happy. It's infectious … Always so much emotion too … Always, always. I can always tell how you're feeling through your eyes. Your eyes are one of my favourite things about you," Dan whispered. Phil stared, lost in Dan's eyes at this stage. He was the one who started the flirting, he knew that, but he didn't expect this. He certainly didn't expect to like it. The atmosphere grew heavier as the two examined each other. "You're beautiful," Phil announced suddenly, like he's just realised it. Dan smiled a bit, shaking his head. "Shut up" he said playfully. "You're the beautiful one," he teased. "You shut up," Phil responded. "Make me," Dan winked, tilting his head. Phil raised his eyebrow once more and his eyes glinted mischievously. He leaned forward fearlessly until his lips brushed gently against Dan's. "Okay," Phil whispered, before pressing his lips properly against Dan's.

Dan's lips were chapped as usual and Phil flicked his tongue out to wet them causing Dan to gasp with surprise and respond quickly to the kiss, pulling Phil's lower lip into his mouth. They kissed casually, each trying to act cool until Dan opened his mouth a bit more, encouraging Phil to push his tongue in. This intrusion stepped their kiss up to the next level. This wasn't just kidding around anymore. Dan cheekily sucked on Phil's tongue for a moment before releasing it and nibbling gently on his lips instead. Phil moaned appreciatively and tangled his fingers in Dan's hair. Phil's eagerness caught Dan off guard. He pulled away, looking at Phil, confused. Phil dropped his hands from Dan's hair sheepishly. "Ehm sorry…" Phil mumbled, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Don't give me that you twat, I know you liked it," grinned Dan and he leaned in again capturing Phil's lips in a more passionate kiss. Phil sighed in relief and kissed him back.

Before long, Phil's hands found themselves in Dan's hair once more, tugging at the soft brown locks gently as Dan stroked Phil's neck with one hand and gripped his waist with the other. Their kisses got more insistent, tongues battling and sucking, teeth nipping lips. Their breathing got heavier and quicker, coming in pants as the two got more aroused and out of breath. Dan moaned as Phil moved his hand lightly from Dan's hair to his neck. Phil smiled into the kiss when Dan squirmed and gasped. Phil pulled away from the kiss and trailed his swollen lips over Dan's jaw and down his neck leaving soft kisses until he met his collar bone. He nibbled gently on the prominent bone enjoying the taste of Dan's skin. After a few moments of Dan shivering and panting, Phil trailed his lips back up Dan's hot skin, licking and sucking gently this time until he got up to Dan's ear. Pulling Dan's earlobe into his mouth before letting it go, he whispered, "I think you're hot Daniel Howell." Dan bit his lip and clutched Phil's hips tighter. Suddenly Phil felt himself being pulled onto Dan's lap. Phil giggled suddenly as he realised he was straddling his best friend in their living room. Dan frowned, "What?" "I like this," Phil admitted, biting his tongue. "Me too," grinned Dan, bringing his hands from Phil's hips to his bum, squeezing gently. Phil whimpered, surprised, and flinched, accidentally rutting his hips into Dan's. He let out a shaky breath as he felt Dan's cock against his, half hard already. He leaned his forehead against Dan's. "I can see that," he quipped, teasingly swivelling his hips around. Dan eyes fluttered and he swallowed before speaking. "Oh yeah…" he groaned, squeezing Phil's bum harder this time and pulling him roughly into him so their hips crashed together again. They both moaned this time with the friction. Phil wound his arms around Dan's neck and crashed their lips together roughly. Dan kissed him back just as desperately, bucking his hips into Phil's. Phil ground down forcefully with every swirl of his tongue until he could no longer concentrate on the kiss, only on the friction that existed between their bodies. The heat was building between them. Phil's clothes felt too heavy all of a sudden. He could feel the heat blazing across his face and down his chest. His fringe stuck to his forehead slightly with the sweat. Beneath him, Dan was feeling just as hot and bothered. He blew out of the corner of his mouth in a vain attempt to remove his hair from his clammy forehead. Dan leant forward again capturing Phil's lips only to end up panting in his mouth instead of kissing him. The feel of Phil's rock hard cock rubbing up against his own was driving him crazy. And Phil's hands. Phil's hands were everywhere on him. They ran up and down his chest, tweaking his nipples, around his back clawing up the clothed skin, up to his neck teasingly running his fingertips across his sensitive skin, skimming along his jawline, tugging on his hair gently at first and then harder until Dan was moaning from the immense pleasure laced with slight pain. Dan was in a frenzy. Phil was everywhere; surrounding him, enveloping him in wonderful, mindfucking, hot, sexual sensations. Dan let out a guttural moan and grabbed Phil by the hips, flipping him over. Phil looked up at Dan lustfully, eyelids lowered, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and red. Dan leant forward and whispered into Phil's ear, "Clothes off. Now."

Phil moaned greedily, pulling Dan to him for one last kiss before shoving him away roughly. Phil stared Dan right in the eye as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, starting at the top and making his way down. Dan watched him, never taking his eyes off Phil's fingers, raking his eyes eagerly over Phil's exposed chest. Dan licked his lips, he wanted to taste Phil. And Phil was being a tease, it wasn't fair. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Dan reached forward and knocked Phil's nimble fingers out of the way. With one quick pull Phil's shirt ripped, buttons flying off. Phil looked shocked but Dan only grinned. He pushed the material over Phil's pale shoulders and threw it to the ground. Within seconds Phil felt Dan's hot wet mouth on his skin, running his tongue down his neck, hitting his sensitive spots. Phil shivered and moaned reaching for Dan's bum and smacking it sharply. Dan gasped and bucked into Phil's lap. He bit down on Phil's neck in response, nipping and sucking until a big red-purple bruise formed. Dan sat back, admiring his work for a second. Phil looked so hot like this; half naked and horny and marked by Dan. Phil shook his head, fed up of all the teasing and yanked off Dan's t–shirt, pulling it over his head when he least expected it. The movement left Dan's hair messy and sexy. Phil threw the top away and pulled Dan back in for another steamy, passionate kiss. Off came their jeans, haphazardly thrown to the ground. They moaned simultaneously as they folded together again, feeling their skin hot against each other's. They were both almost naked and there was something about the feeling of skin on skin that made their need greater.

They soon returned to their dry humping; rutting desperately up against one another until Dan gasped. "Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil … I'm c-close. Fuck, you're hot," he whimpered. Phil slipped his hands into Dan's boxers and squeezed his bum again, massaging the skin as they grinded faster and faster. Dan pressed himself up against Phil until they physically could not be any closer. He jerked and threw back his head, moaning louder, sending chills through Phil's body. His eyes fluttered; rolling back into his head, his forehead was furrowed and his plump pink lip was bleeding from being bitten so hard. Phil gripped Dan's hips tight enough to leave bruises. Seeing Dan as he came was hot enough but feeling his warm wet cum seep into Phil's boxers was the last straw. He felt the familiar waves of pleasure roll through him as he reached his orgasm, bucking into Dan's body again and again until he finished and collapsed back in the chair.

Dan's head had rolled onto his shoulder sometime during Phil's high and Phil became aware of Dan's hot breath panting quickly against his neck. Weakly, he draped his arms around Dan's back. "Fuck," Dan muttered hoarsely in Phil's ear. "Mhmm," Phil mumbled his agreement. "Fuck, if you can make me cum in my pants like that without even touching my dick, I'd love to see what you could do if you fucked me," sighed Dan blissfully, nuzzling into Phil. Phil exhaled heavily, his cock twitching again at the mere thought of fucking Dan. He shuffled down more into the chair and wrapped his arms tighter around Dan, "Can't wait to find out."


End file.
